1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surfboard for wave riding and more particularly, to a power surfboard that is equipped with an engine and a propeller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surfboard is a floating board specifically designed for wave riding on the sea. It is not easy to ride a surfboard on sea waves. It needs skill to ride a surfboard on a sea wave. A skillful person can ride a surfboard on a sea wave without much effort. However, it requires much effort to carry a surfboard from the beach to a certain distance in the sea, and the player becomes exhausted soon when enjoying wave riding.